Los pecados del hijo
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: ¿Quiénes son las personas que criaron a este hombre, valiente, fuerte, amable y carismático? ¿Cuáles fueron los factores que influenciaron al hombre que ahora comparte tu vida? De seguro son personas extraordinarias.


**Para el reto 13 del mini reto El amor esta en el aire, del foro I am Sherlocked.**  
 **Este reto era conociendo a los padres.**  
 **Nada me pertenece y lamento escribir angst**

* * *

La primera vez que te preguntas sobre los padres de John es también la primera vez que te das cuenta de que estas completamente enamorado de él, ¿Quiénes son las personas que criaron a este hombre, valiente, fuerte, amable y carismático? ¿Cuáles fueron los factores que influenciaron al hombre que ahora comparte tu vida? De seguro son personas extraordinarias. Una madre atenta y amable, de mano firme y sonrisa indulgente. De seguro su padre es un hombre fuerte con un código moral tan impecable como el de John.

La segunda vez que te preguntas sobre los padres de John es cuando conoces a su hermana en persona. ¿Cómo pueden dos hermanos criados por los mismos padres tan diferentes? ¿Homofobia, misoginia? ¿Tal vez algo más? Harry llega borracha a Baker Street y lo primero que hace cuando John abre la puerta es golpearlo en la cara. Tú te levantas de tu sofá completamente dispuesto a proteger a tu amante cuando Harry rompe en llanto y se desploma en los brazos de su hermano. "Es tu culpa, Johnny." Llora la mujer arañando los brazos del doctor "Por tu culpa mi vida es una mierda."

Tú te diriges a la cocina, preparas tres tazas de té con parsimonia y buscas en la alacena por si aun tienen biscochos de la última vez que alguno de los dos hizo las compras. No los hay, te los comiste frente a Mycroft la última vez que él vino a visitarte y desde entonces ninguno de los dos ha querido ir al supermercado.

Cuando vuelves a la sala, Harry está durmiendo en tu sofá y John la observa con preocupación, ella no despierta en toda la noche y cuando te vas a la cama John te pide que vayas sin él "Voy a quedarme aquí para vigilar que no se ahogue en su vomito o algo. Tú descansa."

John sonríe con debilidad y lo único que quieres es que ella se largue de tu hogar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Finalmente te conformas con besar la frente del doctor y desearle buenas noches al oído.

Cuando te levantas en la mañana Harry ya no está, y tú te preguntas ¿Qué clase de infancia tuvieron los hermanos Watson?

Después de ese incidente comienzas a preguntarle por sus padres "¿Dónde viven tus padres?" Le preguntas un día. Notando como sus hombros se tensan ante la pregunta.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Te pregunta él devuelta.

"Creo que es hora de que conozca a tus padres ¿No crees?" Le dices con confianza "Después de todo tú ya conoces a toda mi familia.

"No." Responde John con fuerza. Pero tú no te rindes.

"Es porque te sientes avergonzado de mi ¿Verdad?" Le preguntas, fingiendo dolor en tu voz.

"No, tú sabes que no." Te asegura él.

"¿En verdad lo sé?" Le preguntas con frialdad "Porque jamás me presentas a tus amigos, y por supuesto ahora no quieres presentarme a tus padres ¿esto es una relación seria para ti? ¿o estas esperando a que alguna chica aparezca para que puedas dejarme por ella?"

Esa es la gota que rebalsa el vaso, John te mira a los ojos con una expresión furiosa en el rostro y suspira "Espero que estés libre mañana, porque tomaremos el primer tren al sur y no pararemos hasta que conozcas a mis padres, te arrepientas o no de eso."

Conoces a la madre de John la segunda semana de Junio, con blancas nubes en el cielo, con el cabello de John brillando como oro y plata en el sol y sin saber a dónde te diriges cuando el doctor los hace tomar un tren a una pequeña villa al sur en donde todos saludan a tu amante y no puedes reconocer ninguna calle.

Finalmente reconoces algo que reconocerías en cualquier parte; Un cementerio y te preguntas si tomaste la decisión correcta al interrogar a tu amante sobre su familia.

 _ **Judith Watson**_

 _ **Querida esposa y madre**_

 _ **1958-1979**_

"Ella murió dándome a luz." Murmura John con los ojos fijos en la lapida.

"Estoy seguro de que era una gran mujer." Respondes con una sonrisa forzada, no muy seguro de qué decir o de cómo comportarte.

"No lo sé." Responde John bruscamente "Ni me interesa, no la conocí y no sé cómo era realmente, no voy a dejar que una mujer muerta conduzca mi vida." Tú lo observas por unos segundos; sus labios apretados, sus ojos ardientes y decididos. "Papá es un homofóbico." Te dice, "Y Harry pasó toda su vida preguntándose si mamá sería diferente, luego bebiendo, luego asegurándose a sí misma que de hecho mamá sería diferente. Jamás viviendo su vida, siempre mirando atrás. Papá era igual, siempre preguntándose lo mismo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Johnny hubiera muerto en vez de Judith? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos abortado al pequeño bastardo? Yo decidí olvidarme de ella, no pienso arruinar mi vida por el fantasma de una mujer que jamás conocí."

Tú sostienes sus hombros, abrazando la figura más pequeña con tu cuerpo alto y delgado, permitiendo que te guie por las calles de la pequeña ciudad con decisión. Hasta un barrio brillante con gotas de verde adornando toda la calle, al final de ella hay una pequeña casa.

John te guía por la puerta, "Papá." Murmura John buscando a su progenitor "Estoy en casa y traje a mi novio." John no termina de hablar cuando una botella de vino se estrella contra la pared a su lado.

"¡Lárgate de aquí!" Se oye la voz demacrada de un hombre desde la sala de estar donde solo se puede apreciar la luz artificial de un viejo televisor "¡Vete y no vuelvas, pequeño maricón!" John no se va, en cambio se da una media vuelta para mirarte bruscamente a los ojos. Como para preguntarte ¿Es esto lo que querías?

No, no era esto lo que querías, querías que John tuviera una buena infancia, querías conocer a las personas que criaron al gran hombre que amas hoy. No querías esto.

De todas formas sostienes sus manos callosas con delicadeza y lo ayudas a salir de esa casa. Pero cuando salen de la pequeña casa John suelta tu mano y camina con tensos pasos decididos en frente tuyo.

Cuando sus pasos se hacen cada vez más tensos y comienzas a notar una ligera cojera en ellos te preguntas si tal vez cometiste un error ¿Qué ocurrió en la vida de John Watson para hacerlo tan frágil? ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy para defender la fuerza que le queda?

John continua caminando y tú solo le sigues sin saber que decir.


End file.
